1. Field of the Invention
The presently disclosed subject matter relates to an imaging apparatus, and more particularly, to an imaging apparatus capable of simultaneously acquiring various images.
2. Description of the Related Art
Japanese Patent Application Laid-Open No. 2010-210903 discloses a focus detection optical system using a pupil division type phase difference detection system including a pair of focus detection pixels including a pixel having a light shielding mask, the left half of which is opened in a semicircular shape, and a microlens formed on the front of its light receiving surface and a pixel having a light shielding mask, the right half of which is opened in a semicircular shape, and a microlens formed on the front of its light receiving surface.
As illustrated in FIG. 13, a microlens M images light fluxes, which have passed through the imaging lens 100, on a light receiving surface of each of cells in an image sensor 160. A light shielding member 161a formed on the light receiving surface of a light receiving cell 160a in the image sensor 160 shields the light flux that has passed through a central area 100a of the imaging lens 100. Thus, only the light flux, which has passed through a peripheral edge area 100b of the imaging lens 100, is formed on the light receiving cell 160a. A light shielding member 161b formed on the light receiving surface of the light receiving cell 160b in the image sensor 160 shields the light flux that has passed through the peripheral edge area 100b of the imaging lens 100. Thus, only the light flux, which has passed through the central area 100a of the imaging lens 100, is formed on the light receiving cell 160b. 